Your Eyes Are The Size Of The Moon
by brontosaurus
Summary: Blaine was Kurt's first. Kurt was Blaine's first. That's something you don't just forget. Two years on, some things remain blissfully unchanged, some mercifully altered... regardless, they're still the perfect match. Basically smut.


_[A/N__ This cuts between their 'First Time,' and the contrast of older Kurt and Blaine. In hindsight, the older Klaine bits aren't really needed, but I kept them so I could tell myself that this had any vestige of plot as opposed to just sex._

_I don't own Glee. Enjoy.]_

* * *

><p>The sun was gradually getting lower in the sky, shadows lengthening and air cooling slowly. Blaine lay propped on one elbow, his other arm slung across Kurt's chest where he leant heavily against him, his head resting on his heart. For a long time they'd just been sitting there in silence looking out at the lake, finding themselves more relaxed than they'd felt for months. Their thin tartan picnic rug, spread over cold, hard ground was proving to be bizarrely comfortable.<p>

A small breeze picked up for a moment and Blaine shivered, stirring from his reverie. He shifted a bit, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"Sun's setting. Should we go back to the tent?"

Kurt sat up, grinning slightly, "Not yet."

* * *

><p><em>Carole and Burt were away for the week, visiting one of Carole's cousin's in New Jersey. Finn had said something about a massive all night Halo tournament and was staying the night at Puck's, leaving the Hummel residence uncharacteristically empty.<em>

_Technically Blaine shouldn't have been there. If Burt knew he'd most likely either keel over from rage, or throw the young Warbler bodily from the house._

_Then spray him with the hose._

_Before running him over with the car._

_Twice._

_Thankfully, what Burt didn't know couldn't hurt him. _

_Frankly, this was another blessing. If he could see the way Blaine was currently kissing his son he would most likely land straight back in intensive care._

_There had been very few occasions when Kurt and Blaine had had the opportunity to make out like this. They were lying quite innocently next to each other on Kurt's bed, hands rarely wandering lower than their waists and bodies only just touching. This arrangement was more one of habit and practicality than anything else. When Kurt's dad was home he forced the boys to keep the bedroom door open and made frequent, incredibly conspicuous patrols to make sure things weren't getting hot and heavy. It was kind of overkill really, though needless to say it had given Kurt and Blaine lightening reflexes when it came to making out in ways that enabled them to jump apart and look innocent at the drop of Burt's battered baseball cap._

_Kurt had asked Blaine around for the night for a movie watching, pizza scoffing, karaoke belting sleepover. The evening had started with some half-hearted studying, which had morphed into distractedly watching _Titanic_, which had in turn devolved into turning their backs on Kate and Leo and getting down to some kissing of their own. _

_It was around this point that they seemed to notice that they were completely unsupervised. Burt wasn't there to keep them apart this time. There was a moment where they both seemed to pause in realisation of the doors that had been opened in front of them. Whatever they did that night was measured purely by their consent and nothing else. It was such a foreign concept._

_Blaine, still kissing Kurt, made a fist around the hem of Kurt's shirt, pulling it out of his jeans slightly, two tentative fingers finding the unchartered skin beneath and eliciting a gasp from Kurt. He didn't make to remove the hand, so Blaine proceeded to place his whole palm on his smooth waist, marvelling at the soft texture and warmth._

_Kurt jolted a little at the unfamiliar feeling of someone else's touch on him, but didn't deny that the sensation was incredible. Slight goose bumps broke out on his arms, raising the hair on the back of his neck, the somewhat calloused contrast of Blaine's chaste fingers causing more pleasure than he'd expected._

_Kurt opened his eyes when he felt Blaine cease kissing him, looking down to catch Blaine avidly eyeing his snow- pale torso. After a second Kurt caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Blaine bit his bottom lip, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at Kurt, hand still resting on his hip._

"_Kurt?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I… I think… I mean, do you… um… do… uh…"_

_Kurt furrowed his brow, "Blaine, are you OK? You're kind of freaking me out."_

"_Yeah, I'm… I'm a bit nervous." Blaine sighed._

"_Why…?" he asked slowly._

"_Well…" Blaine's eyes flicked away for a second, before returning to Kurt's, "Do you want to… I mean, Burt isn't here, and I think we're ready – " he stuttered, speaking faster, "I mean, _I'm _ready. I know that doesn't mean you're ready, and it's totally fine if you aren't, we don't have to do… do… anything." A blush was creeping across his cheeks as he finished._

_Something in Kurt's brain clicked, "Oh!" he inhaled, "Oh… I… I…"_

_Blaine shook his head, "Forget it. It's fine, I just thought… I… I want you to be… be my…"_

"_Your first." Kurt whispered._

_Blaine sighed, "Yeah. My first."_

"_I want that too Blaine." He said quietly._

_He smiled minutely, "That doesn't mean we have to do it now, though. It was just a thought. You know… teenage boy."_

"_Yeah, I know." Kurt exhaled, "And… and I think I'm ready. I want to."_

_Blaine stared at him, "Are you sure? You _really_ want to?"_

"_I really want to."_

_Blaine took his hand gently, "We can stop whenever you want."_

"_Or whenever you want."_

"_Well, yeah. Of course."_

_Kurt squeezed his hand, "Yeah, I'm ready." He paused, "So… what now?"_

* * *

><p>He leant forward and kissed Blaine, a hand resting lightly on the back of his neck. Blaine happily countered, lips slow against Kurt's, savouring their soft, inviting plumpness. Kurt's mouth began moving progressively faster. Rougher. Less languorous and more desirous. More eager. Blaine felt himself smiling into the kiss, one hand finding the small of Kurt's back and sliding ever so slightly into the band of his trousers.<p>

Kurt seemed to take this action as a signal, letting out a small breath and pulling away. In a smooth movement he gently pushed Blaine onto his back, slinging a leg across his hips so that he was straddling him, half his weight resting on his upper thighs as he beamed down.

He put his hands either side of Blaine's head, hovering over him and kissing the nape of his neck, sucking softly. He couldn't quite distinguish between the smell of the earth around them and the spicy smell of Blaine's skin, the mingled fragrance urging him closer to Blaine. He wanted to cover every inch of him with himself and feel every surface.

Blaine lay beneath him, angling into Kurt's touch, neck craning as Kurt's tongue darted out and left a cool stripe from his nape to the hollow behind his ear. His eyes fluttered shut, only opening again when he felt Kurt's hand on his cheek, turning his face for another clumsy kiss on the mouth. Once Kurt's attentions returned to fresh skin Blaine panted the question that was on his mind.

"Kurt?"

"Mm?"

"Are we going to have sex out here?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh. OK."

* * *

><p><em>Blaine sat up, Kurt following suit, looking a little anxious. He took his hand and kissed him softly on the knuckles.<em>

"_Try to relax. You look like you're about to pass out."_

"_Sorry Blaine, but you don't exactly look calm either."_

"_Well…" he swallowed, "I feel calm."_

"_Sure…" Kurt muttered._

"_I do!" he kissed his hand again, "This is you and me, and I feel calm."_

_Kurt smiled weakly, "Any tips would be appreciated."_

_Blaine gnawed on his lip, thinking, "Well… for starters, I'm doing this with you. I feel totally safe with you, so… I dunno, there's not really anything to worry about."_

"_Apart from looking like an idiot."_

"_I was trying not to think about that, but yeah, I guess. That doesn't really bother me either though. If you feel anywhere near as close to me as I do to you, I'm sure you understand why."_

_Kurt leant in and kissed him on the corner of the mouth, cheeks pink, "Yeah, I do."_

"_And now I feel even more calm." Blaine smiled._

_Kurt breathed in shakily, looking down at their hands, "I… I don't have any condoms or anything like that. I never really thought this far ahead…"_

"_Hang on a sec." Blaine shuffled to the edge of the bed and grabbed his satchel from the floor. He rifled around for a moment, first pulling out a condom, then a small bottle of lube. He grinned sheepishly, "I did."_

_Kurt picked up the condom, examining it, "Did you plan this?"_

"_No, no, nothing like that!" Blaine gushed, "I just… it was a possibility, right? Us… having sex… sometime, somewhere."_

_Kurt's face softened, "Don't worry, I'm not accusing you of being some lady-killer Casanova."_

"_Man-killer."_

"_Sorry, _man-killer_ Casanova."_

_He breathed out, "Good. I felt really sleazy for a second there. I know neither of us have ever slept with anyone, but you know, better safe than sorry. It's probably a good habit to get into…"_

_Kurt edged closer to him, knees touching, "It's fine. And if you weren't prepared we'd be kind of stuck right now, wouldn't we?" _

"_Yeah…" he took the condom from Kurt's hand and discarded it on the bedside table, lacing an arm around Kurt's waist and lowering him onto the bed, kissing him tenderly as he did._

_Kurt's hand tangled in Blaine's hair, holding him close while the other held onto his shirt securely, knuckles turning white as he gripped him. Blaine could sense Kurt's involuntary tension, pushing his hair from his forehead in a familiar gesture to try to lessen his nerves._

_After a while Blaine's hands moved to the buttons on Kurt's shirt, undoing two before stopping. Kurt lay stiffly, watching his fingers move and breathing shallowly, looking anything but tranquil. Blaine reached down and took both his hands, moving them to the hem of his own t-shirt._

"_Here, me first."_

_Kurt sat up slightly, arms shaking a little as he peeled the fabric off Blaine's torso. He tossed the t-shirt aside and looked back up to see a considerably ruffled Blaine, hair askew and a crooked grin on his face. He couldn't help but giggle at the sight._

"_What's so funny?" Blaine asked._

"_Your hair's a mess. You never leave it loose."_

"_I happen to like looking well groomed."_

"_I kind of like you like this…" Kurt squeaked._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" Blaine teased._

"_Shut up."_

_Kurt kissed him again, Blaine laughing into his mouth as both of Kurt's hands buried themselves in his curls. Blaine's tongue dipped into Kurt's mouth, loving the taste of him. He wasn't sure if Kurt obsessively flossed and rinsed when Blaine was around or if he just naturally tasted so amazing. Just, sort of clean and sweet. Fresh._

_One of Kurt's hands boldly crept to the hair on Blaine's bare chest, experimentally playing with the short ringlets. He quickly decided that he adored them. He'd seen Blaine shirtless before, of course. At pool parties and whenever he'd watched him playing soccer with David and Wes in their free time back at Dalton. He'd pull his jersey over his head and wipe the sweat from his face with it, inadvertently torturing the still unrequited Kurt with the action. While those occasions had left Kurt fetching his jaw from the floor or shifting awkwardly where he sat, they were somehow different to this. This was so… private. This was just for Kurt. No sporty Warblers or chlorinated water. Just Kurt._

_He started at his own daring as his thumb accidentally passed over on of Blaine's nipples, making Blaine moan quietly against his lips. He liked the sound, that he'd been the cause of such a primal noise, so he drew his thumb back the way it came and Blaine fell on him, nipping him lightly on the lip as his hands returned to Kurt's half open shirt._

_He sat up gracelessly so that Blaine could slide it over his arms, throwing it somewhere behind him in complete disregard for it's label or worth. It was _Westwood! _Kurt caught himself in the middle of that bizarre thought, quickly honing his mind back on the matter at hand. He was now shirtless under a very shirtless Blaine._

_Blaine sort of reverentially gaped down at his bare torso, taking in the flat expanse of immaculate skin. If Kurt's face and hands were faultless it was nothing compared to the constantly concealed skin of his chest and stomach. He was completely blemish-less and nigh on hairless. He put one hand on Kurt's waist as his eyes honed in on one of the sweetest sights he thought he'd ever seen. Both of Kurt's shoulders were sprinkled with little clusters of pale brown freckles. Just a fine shower of them, there and nowhere else, like someone had dusted them with cocoa. He stooped down and lightly kissed his left shoulder, brushing them with his fingers as if he thought they might float away when he did so._

_He kissed them again, murmuring against his skin, "Your freckles are too adorable."_

_Kurt laughed breathily, incapable of thinking of anything to say other than, "Thank you," and that just seemed kind of dumb._

_From his shoulders Blaine continued to explore Kurt's torso with his lips. He kissed his collar bone, all the way across, then started down his sternum, kissing down the crease that naturally bisected his body, his cool nose tickling Kurt's skin as he went._

_When he finally deviated from that path it was to brazenly lick once at Kurt's nipple with the flat of his tongue. Kurt inhaled sharply and Blaine looked up to see his head arched back, eyes closed as he squirmed faintly. He grinned and did it again, tracing a figure of eight before sucking ever so slightly. From the corner of his eye he could see one of Kurt's hands clutching the bed sheet as his breathing grew louder. This was all new to Blaine, but Kurt wasn't exactly making it hard for him to figure out what he liked. As he moved to his other nipple the warm feeling in his abdomen began to coil throughout his body, creeping lower, making him sweat._

_He continued to kiss down Kurt's stomach, swirling small patterns with his tongue here and there, as his hands moved slowly to the button on Kurt's jeans. He undid it carefully, feeling Kurt stiffen under him just as he felt his hand on his shoulder._

"_Wait." Kurt choked._

_Blaine stopped immediately, sitting up, "You OK? Am I going to fast?"_

_Kurt pursed his lips and scrambled to his knees, "No. I'm… I'm fine, just hang on a second. I want to…"_

_Kurt leapt from the bed and padded across to the door, switching off the overhead light and leaving them in complete darkness._

"_That's better."_

"_Kurt, really?"_

"_I'm just… I'm self-conscious, OK?"_

"_OK, that's fine, but I can't see _anything_."_

_As he said that, Blaine heard Kurt stumble against something._

"_Ow, shit!"_

"_Alright, I'm turning on the lamp."_

_Blaine felt across the mattress until he reached the hard edge of the bedside table, locating the cord of the lamp and feeling out the switch. When the light came on it dimly lit the room in sepia and shadows, revealing Kurt standing a short way from the bed looking uncomfortable, his hands clasped in front of him. Blaine swung his legs over and perched on the side of the bed, cocking his head and opening his arms._

"_Come here."_

_Kurt walked over, standing just in front of Blaine, awkwardly. Blaine spread his legs and took Kurt's hand, pulling him as close as he could and hugging him round the middle, ear to his stomach._

"_You don't want me to see you naked?" he asked quietly._

_Kurt breathed deeply, Blaine's head symbiotic with the movement, "No… not exactly."_

"_You're self-conscious."_

_He flailed his hands, "Of course I am! I'm a seventeen year old who's never had sex before! No one's seen me naked since my mum used to give me baths!"_

_Blaine pulled back, kissing him lightly to the left of his stomach, "It's just me, Kurt."_

_Kurt looked down at him, "I know, I shouldn't be worried, but my brain can't help but think that everyone and anyone will be judging me at all times. It's so… private. I'm just not used to it."_

"_Me neither."_

"_But you're not freaking out!"_

_Blaine smiled, "Kurt, I told you, it's because it's you. I can't imagine you ever judging me physically or putting me down or sizing me up. I'm nervous about being naked in front of you too, but it's just the… the kneejerk kind of nerves. The nerves that are telling me that nudity is weird, and that no one sees these parts of my body but me." He kissed him again, this time to the right, "But, I want you to see those parts of me. All of me. And I want to see you. I know this is our first time, but I don't think sex should be a shady, dirty thing between us. There's nothing wrong with it. It's normal, and I think it will be fantastic…" he paused, "Besides, if the rest of you looks anywhere near as good as what I've seen so far, you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of."_

_Kurt pushed Blaine playfully and Blaine held tight, "I'm serious. You're really, _really_ gorgeous."_

_Kurt ran a hand down Blaine's chest, "So are you." He croaked._

_Blaine smiled, "OK then. Just let me…"_

_He reached over to the head of Kurt's bed, unhooking one of the dozen odd scarves that hung there. He flicked it out and draped it over the lamp, leaving them in an even duskier, warm hued twilight._

"_There. Very flattering." He looked around, "Is that better?"_

"_Yeah." Kurt breathed, "Yeah, that's fine."_

"_OK…" Blaine whispered, moving his hands back to the band of Kurt's jeans. He looked up at him, seeking permission and approval, and Kurt nodded once. He slowly undid the zipper and steadily pushed the trousers down his legs, his hands brushing Kurt's skin the whole way. Blaine loved something about the rough feeling of Kurt's leg hairs coupled with the smooth, well-tended feel of his thighs, knees, calves, ankles… the stuttering pulse down there._

_Kurt stepped out of the pile of clothes on the floor, nudging them to the side a little. He now stood in his _CK_ briefs and nothing else, fists held together in front of his groin like a shield. Blaine trailed his fingers up the sides of Kurt's thighs and took his hands, standing up and undoing his own jeans, absently pushing them down and wriggling out of them. He put his hands on either side of Kurt's face and kissed him slowly, looking him in the eye when he eventually pulled away._

"_Still alright?"_

"_Uh huh."_

_He grinned, "If it helps, you look great."_

_Kurt snorted, "You're a dork."_

"_I'm an honest dork."_

"_A dork's a dork."_

"_Whatever…" Blaine murmured, peppering Kurt's jaw with small kisses._

_Kurt put his arms around Blaine and dragged him closer. He felt incredibly exposed, but he was curious as to what their bodies would feel like together. The feel of Blaine's warm torso and legs and arms. Their pelvises locked like a puzzle and Kurt gasped, first at the realisation that Blaine must have been _really_ enjoying himself, and then again as he noticed his own pleasure. At first he felt a little embarrassed by it, feeling his face flush at Blaine thigh rubbed against him, but any trepidation dissolved as excitement welled in his chest. This was happening. This was really happening. With Blaine._

_And he liked it._

_And Blaine _clearly _liked it._

_He moved one of his legs ever so slightly against Blaine's erection, just to try. The result was that Blaine sort of growled against his neck, manoeuvring them around and urging Kurt onto his back on the bed. His eyes were sort of glazed, not in a distant way, but in a hungry way. Kurt had never seen those peaceful, brown eyes look quite like that before and he stared, rapt. It was irrefutably sexy._

_Blaine's rough fingers stole to the band of his underwear, hooking under them, but not moving._

"_Can I?" Blaine panted, being excessively gracious at this point._

_Kurt grasped the sheets, "Yeah."_

_Blaine slid them down, pulling them over his feet, laying an impulsive kiss on his knee before crawling onto the bed. He took in the image of Kurt as he lay before him, completely bare with complete faith in Blaine. He swallowed, letting out a long shuddering breath. He felt ridiculously nervous, but something about Kurt's willingness to expose himself to him held off what could fast become panic._

_He made to take off his own briefs, but Kurt sat up._

"_Let me." He said quietly, voice shaky._

_Blaine was on his knees beside him and Kurt shifted so he was sitting the same way. He put his hands on Blaine's hips, palms resting on the prominent bones there, leaning in to kiss his chest a couple of times before working the fabric down his thighs. He leant around Blaine, hugging his hips to slide them under his knees and he steadied his breathing as Blaine's cock touched his chest. Blaine just looked down, dazed by Kurt's bravery. He was trembling a little bit and there was a set to his jaw that belied his composure, but he obviously wanted this to be a wonderful as Blaine did and he was going to do all he could to fulfil that._

* * *

><p>"What if someone walks past?"<p>

Kurt sat up, "Blaine, we haven't seen anyone all day."

"Well…" Blaine stammered, "If we're going to I'm sure karma will make sure it's at the most inconvenient moment."

"No one's going to walk past!"

Blaine succumbed, enjoying himself too much to really protest, "OK, fine." He sat up and kissed Kurt, and Kurt promptly pushed him back down, smiling.

After a moment Kurt tore his shirt off, reaching down and helping Blaine do the same, bending and licking one of his nipples while he fumbled Blaine's belt. Once he got it undone, he left Blaine to finish the job, undoing his own pants and sliding them off, leaning over Blaine awkwardly to grab lube and a condom from their back pack.

Blaine smirked, "Someone thought ahead."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a scoundrel."

Blaine laughed as Kurt tugged his own underwear off, doing the same with Blaine's a moment later. He swept his fingers all the way from his chest to his hips before lowering his face to kiss the inside of his thighs. His mouth continued north, the tip of his nose nuzzling Blaine's hair as it did. He loved the scent of Blaine. Down here it was musky. Aromatic. It smelt like Blaine and it smelt like sex and it smelt like every single time they'd fucked. There was no perfume comparable.

His lips found the base of his cock, kissing it a couple of times before licking up the length, sucking gently on the tip and then taking him in his mouth. Blaine twisted a hand in Kurt's hair as his head bobbed, spine curving as his other hand dug into the soil behind his head, dirt lodging under his nails.

After a minute of Kurt's tongue and warmth and the aid of one massaging hand, Blaine felt himself tipping.

"Kurt…" was all he could manage to say to get his attention.

Kurt knew by now that that tone of desperation meant Blaine was getting close, and he sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and grinning.

"Condom." He breathed as Blaine quickly snatched it up and threw it to him.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine caught his chin and urged him up, gazing at his flushed, beautiful face for a second before kissing him raggedly. They clumsily fell sideways, mouths staying together, and Blaine glided his hand down Kurt's chest… Kurt's stomach… he felt Kurt's skin jump when his fingers came into contact with the course thatch of hair but he kept going, softly touching Kurt for the first time.<em>

_Kurt's breathing sped up and he made the smallest, almost inaudible sounds on every other gasp. His lips moved more randomly against Blaine's as his brain clearly became occupied with more urgent matters… like his boyfriend giving him a hand job. Blaine bit his bottom lip one more time before moving his mouth to Kurt's neck, sliding his hand around Kurt's length and moving it all the way to the end and back again. Just once, just slowly._

_Kurt properly whined this time, chewing his lip and writhing a little bit beneath him. He moved his hand back and forth a couple more times, heart beating out of his chest as his groin throbbed wonderfully. Kurt's cock was so warm and so stiff, and he could feel his pulse, blood rushing under his fingers, keeping his boyfriend hard. After a minute Kurt's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist._

"_I…" he gasped, "If you keep doing that… I'm not going to pretend I'll last very long."_

_Blaine halted, Kurt's honesty sending another jolt of pleasure south. The offending hand moved back to Kurt's torso and he slithered up so he was next to him, strategically lying so that his cock stayed against Kurt's skin the whole time. He kissed his bicep, hand tracing circles up his waist. _

"_How do you want to… you know?"_

_Kurt blinked, panting, "What do you want to do?"_

"_Whatever you're comfortable with."_

_Kurt reached over and picked up the condom from where Blaine had tossed it, offering it to him._

"_Can you...?"_

_Blaine took it from him slowly, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, you know what you're doing."_

_Blaine's brow furrowed, "Kurt, this is just as new to me as it is to you…"_

"_I know, but… I'm nervous and I just know if I try to… you know… do it, I'll just panic and mess it up or hurt you and then it'll be embarrassing for both of us and we'll have to stop and – "_

_Blaine put his hand up, "OK, you're rambling. Stop." He looked down, speaking quietly, "I don't know what I'm doing either. What makes you think I won't do that?"_

"_Because I trust you." He reached out and brushed Blaine's length ever so slightly, making him gasp. _

_Blaine took the hand that had just touched him and moved it slowly back towards him. Kurt swallowed and didn't pull away, watching with fascination as if he couldn't quite believe what was happening. That was Blaine's dick. That was his hand… and _oh my god_, he was touching it._

_Blaine let go of Kurt, leaving the ball in his court. Kurt, still staring, traced his fingers up Blaine's hard-on, dragging through his dark hair and then back down. Blaine shivered at the touch and Kurt looked up to see a layer of sweat forming on his face that hadn't been there before. His eyes were shut and his mouth was slack, the sight spurring Kurt on._

_He took the condom he'd just given Blaine and tore the foil open, the sound making Blaine open his eyes. Kurt stepped over him and sat on his knees, looking at the condom like cavemen must have looked at fire. After a second he seemed to get his head around it though, taking Blaine in one hand and using the other to roll the condom all the way down. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt's deft fingers, a thought Kurt probably would have been thankful for given the look of concentration he had on his face. His brow was knitted and his tongue stuck out ever so slightly. When he was done he bent down, kissing the taught skin of Blaine's hip bones and trailing his fingers down the arrow shaped creases that led to his cock._

_He sat back up and looked down at Blaine imploringly. A sort of "What next?" expression on his face. In reply Blaine sat up, gesturing for him to kneel so he could slide out from under him. He shuffled backwards until he was sitting against the headboard, folding his legs under himself. He patted his lap and Kurt scooted towards him._

"_I think this is good." He whispered, "It'll be… nice… to see each other's faces, yeah?"_

"_Yeah." Kurt replied._

"_OK… I want to be able to see if I should stop too. I want to know if I'm hurting you too much. You'll let me know, won't you?"_

_Kurt nodded._

"_Good. I don't want you to keep going just because you think I want you to. Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Thank you... as much as I'm looking forward to this, this is… I mean… it's the whole point of consensual sex, right? I don't care if we stop. I care _a lot_ if I hurt you."_

"_Blaine, I said 'I promise.'"_

"_OK… I just want our first time to be decent enough that we'll actually want to do it again."_

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the condom neatly, pulling it out and sliding it on steadily. Blaine watched, compelled, one hand lazily stirring on his own cock. It was a sight that would never get old. It was also the one sight that would never fail to excite him. That confidence and ease that Kurt had gained. There he was, naked, sitting on his legs in front of him, holding himself and totally in control. It was glorious.<p>

Once he was ready Kurt coated himself in lubricant, wiping the excess on his thigh thoughtlessly. He grasped Blaine's hips and pulled him down a little, lifting one of his legs and hooking it over his shoulder, pushing the other to the side so that Blaine sort of straddled Kurt's waist where he lay. He lined himself up, catching Blaine's eye.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, slowly."

"Yep."

He pushed in, gently and evenly, and cried out at the exact same time as Blaine. This now familiar feeling just never got old.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt moved so that he was sitting on Blaine's thighs, "Shush, you're rambling now. It's already been good enough for me to want to do this again, OK? This isn't going to scar us no matter what kind of embarrassing things could happen."<em>

"_You're amazing." Blaine sighed._

"_I can't help it." Kurt smiled breathlessly, settling himself with his hands on the headboard and kissing Blaine. Their winded exchange had been necessary, but honestly all Kurt really had on his mind now was skin and sweat and sighs._

_Blaine retrieved the lube, squeezing some on his hand and rubbing it a little for warmth. One of his hands moved so that it was on the small of Kurt's back and the other threaded between his legs. Kurt jumped when he felt Blaine's fingers moving up his skin, gasping when they reached his entrance. He transferred his grip from the headboard to Blaine's shoulders, taking a deep breath at the exact same moment as Blaine pushed one of his fingers gently inside him. _

_He hissed, his eyes clenching shut, and Blaine stopped, keeping his gaze on Kurt's face. After a second Blaine felt him squeeze his shoulder once and he moved his finger slowly deeper, shifting it minutely from side to side as he did. _

_After a minute he heard Kurt whisper, "OK" and he withdrew far enough to add a second finger. Kurt's breathing was deep and calculated, and Blaine could feel him tense around him again, waiting for a sign of relaxation before moving, gradually stretching. _

_By the time he pushed a third finger in Blaine was sure Kurt's nails would be leaving crescent shaped marks on his back. He was so concerned with Kurt's comfort that he didn't allow himself the time to wince, his hand now having worked out a steady pattern. When he felt most of the strain leave Kurt he hooked his fingers experimentally, moving deeper._

_Kurt cried out, arching his back and dragging his fingers off Blaine's shoulders and down his chest. Blaine figured he'd just brushed Kurt's prostate and repeated the action. His boyfriend groaned loudly and panted, pushing Blaine's back hard against the wood of the bed as Blaine felt his own dick throb at the sight and the sounds of Kurt's pleasure. _

_With a small yelp Kurt reached a hand between his legs and clasped Blaine's wrist like a vice._

"_Now." He whispered, holding Blaine's gaze._

_Blaine slid his fingers out, repositioning himself slightly as he located the lube. He opened it and Kurt snatched it from his hands, covering his palm with it before grasping Blaine firmly. He put one hand over Kurt's and moved with him as he coated his cock, holding back all manner of sounds that were building in his chest._

_Kurt sat up on his knees, moving forwards, still holding onto Blaine as Blaine's hands transferred to under Kurt's thighs, steadying him. Kurt positioned himself over Blaine, looking him directly in his burning eyes before lowering himself slowly._

_As Blaine felt himself enter Kurt, his hands gripped Kurt's thighs for some kind of anchor to reason. He thought he might fall apart there and then. Kurt fell forward, burying his face in Blaine's damp neck as he held his breath. His arms wrapped around Blaine's shoulders and clutched tight, staying frozen in that position._

"_Kurt. Breathe."_

_It seemed Kurt actually did need the reminder, and he gulped in a hot breath. Blaine could feel his lips moving against his neck as he muttered a senseless string of words into his skin, like speaking in tongues._

_After a couple of minutes he pushed himself upright again, chest heaving. Blaine stared up at him, lost in the hot feeling of being inside him, floored by the image of the boy he loved on top of him. His face was a rainbow of pink hues, his lips bitten red; shining and provocatively swollen. His hair was uncommonly, but amazingly lank, hanging in his eyes as they fluttered. It was his breathing that hit Blaine the hardest though. That desperate, needy sound as he gasped for air, and the way his ivory chest rose and fell. It was unadulterated bliss. _

_And then he moved._

_Nope, _that _was bliss._

_First he just rose a little, testing the sensitivity, seeing if he could bear it. It turned out he could. More than bear it, in fact. God, it hurt, and god, it was a weird feeling, but something about it was so, so right. It wasn't how he'd expected sex to feel, but now that he knew, he couldn't remember what he'd previously imagined. This was perfect. Painfully perfect, but perfect._

_He moved back down, making Blaine groan beneath him, finding a rhythm that matched his deep breathing. After a couple more thrusts Blaine's eager hands supported his thighs more, aiding in his up-and-down movement. He began to leave the bed too, burying himself deeper in Kurt._

_On one particular in-thrust they found the perfect angle, Blaine's cock hitting Kurt's prostate and making him scream. He meant to form words, possibly some choice "fuck's", "oh, god's" and maybe a "Jesus," but his brain shut down, abandoning rational thought in favour of release. He just wailed loudly and tunelessly, as Blaine urged him to keep moving, pressure building and building._

_Under him, Blaine was gritting his teeth, moaning and feeling himself unravel. He was getting close and he saw Kurt's hand move to his own cock, erratically stroking as if more for something to hold onto than anything else. Blaine batted Kurt away, taking over for him with his still lube slick hand, the sight of Kurt's pre-come driving him to the edge. Kurt's fingers found Blaine's hair, pulling, and their collective breath became shallower and faster as he pumped in time with Kurt's clockwork rocking. _

_All at once he felt that burning in his abdomen, a rushing like every shred of adrenaline in his body was suddenly heading for his groin. He tried to say something, failed, and instead squeezed Kurt's thigh, surging forwards as he came, ears ringing while he yelled. He managed to keep his fist moving on Kurt, feeling him tense around him and start to jerk as he too called out, slumping onto Blaine's shoulders as Blaine felt a wet warmth on his chest, unable to watch Kurt coming as his face was hidden in his damp, shuddering torso._

_They stayed like that for a minute, Blaine's arms crashing around Kurt's middle just for something to hold onto. Eventually Blaine reached down and unceremoniously wiped his hand on the sheets, the sound of Kurt's breath loud in his ear. Their hearts were still racing, so close together that it was hard to tell where one beat ended and the other began. Blaine returned his hands to Kurt's thighs and lifted him as much as he could, Kurt feebly aiding him as Blaine pulled out of him. _

_They looked at each other for a second, completely spent, before Kurt moved backwards and lay horizontally across the bed. Blaine pulled the condom off and threw it somewhere. Anywhere. He knew he'd regret the action when he found it later, but right now he didn't care. He crawled forward and collapsed next to Kurt, draping an arm over his chest and kissing his cheek faintly while he panted._

_Ten minutes must have passed before Kurt said anything, rousing Blaine from where he dozed against him._

"_That… that was great."_

_Blaine chuckled, "I was thinking 'incredible.'"_

"_Uh huh," he croaked, "that too."_

"_Good enough to want to do it again?"_

_Kurt snorted weakly, "Yeah… just gimme a sec…"_

* * *

><p>The sun was just a weak sliver on the horizon as Kurt fell on Blaine's chest, their mingled sweat rapidly drying in the open air. Blaine reached out and gripped the corners of the picnic rub, tugging it up and wrapping the two of them in it where they lay. He kissed Kurt on the forehead and stroked his back.<p>

"Thanks."

"I was going to say the same thing…" Kurt murmured against his chest, shaking a little as Blaine laughed.

"Love you."

"You're just saying that 'cause I'm so good in bed."

"One of many reasons."

"They say practice makes perfect." Kurt joked.

Blaine sighed, "No kidding."

Kurt braced himself so he was beaming into Blaine's face, "I'm always up for self-improvement."

"Good to know."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you too."

"I know."


End file.
